The She-Shepherd's Return
by Smokeye
Summary: "People do make mistakes and I think they should be punished. But they should be forgiven and given the opportunity for a second chance. We are human beings." - David Millar...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

Addison couldn't believe the apprehensive nervousness clouding her as she entered the hospital and made her way to the surgical department.

She was back.

Back in one of the best hospital, walking through the halls of the hospital she'd been working before returning to New York after her failed marriage, and until two weeks ago hadn't made any plans ever to return.

She glanced at a few people as she walked down the hospital's corridor, wondering if anyone could recognise her. _Silly me_, she thought, _of course they will recognized me!_

Subconsciously, she knew she was hoping to see Derek walking towards her.

Did he know she was here? Had Webber told him?

Addison's heart-rate increased at the thought of Derek Shepherd—aka her ex-husband. He was the man she measured every other man against, and no one had yet lived up to the standards of McDreamy.

When Addison had left Seattle, only Callie and Miranda had remained in constant contact, their friendship never waning. They'd shared a bond from the moment they'd met when they were ten years old. Addison's leaving hadn't changed that.

They'd sent E-mail or phone, and Miranda had visited her in New York, where Addison worked – has been working in a private practice.

Swallowing over her dry throat, she felt another prickle of apprehension wash over her…as though someone was watching her. She looked behind her, but the corridor was empty. No Derek anywhere. Disappointed, she shook her head and chided herself for looking for him. Derek was a busy doctor and was no doubt somewhere in the hospital busy doing doctor duties. He didn't have time to stand around corridors looking for her…

Did he?

Laughing nervously, she clutched her handbag tightly to her chest and turned left into another long corridor. There was an information board on the wall and she stopped momentarily to make sure that she still remember her way here. Yes. She took the empty elevator and press the appropriate button.

The butterflies returned, but she reminded herself it was just for work. She was here for work. Not Derek—the man who had broken her heart to be with another woman. A younger woman, a dark and twisty one who has not be unfaithful to him.

She had to focus on her work. Not Derek.

When the elevator finally reached the floor, she took a deep breath and she finally get out to stand in the ever busy floor, Addison paused and brushed her free hand down her skirt. It had been long since she'd last seen here. Apart from her friendship with her two friends – and even if the three of them had made lots of good memories during her stay – her life in Seattle Grace has never been a walk in the park and it's not easy for her to be back. Pain and anguish washed over her as pictures of that time flashed before her eyes, but she quickly pushed the awful memories from her mind, focusing instead on being able to do something here.

Hitching her handbag onto her shoulder. She walked back towards the nurses' station where the nurses looked at her with a shocked and curious expression, it seems that her come back at Seattle Grace will not be a secret for long.

She giggled as she remembered that Seattle Grace is the greatest gossip mill.

"Now, there's a laugh I haven't heard in a long time." A deep, masculine voice spoke from behind her.

Addison froze, recognising it instantly. "Derek." His name was scarcely a whisper on her lips, and one she enjoyed hearing there.

Goose bumps spread up and down her arms and she breathed in, trying not to sigh as the sweet and hypnotic scent she would always associate with Derek assailed her senses. His scent had driven her wild years ago, when they'd first got together.

Actually, it was starting to drive her wild now. It was amazing that such a thing as the mere smell of him could still affect her after all what happen between them. He might have broken her heart, but that was then…this was now.

Slowly Addison turned. Their gazes met. He stood a few inches from her, all neat and tidy, and as sexy as all get out. Addison let her gaze wander over his frame, knowing he was doing exactly the same thing to her…she could feel it. Could he see the woman that has been his wife? Did he see much difference the woman she'd been when he'd last seen her? She certainly hoped so.

"Well…" Derek was the first of them to find his voice. "Addison Montgomery" There was a veiled twinkle in his blue eyes and the slight hint of a smile on his lips. "I thought I saw you by the elevator just now."

Addison spread her arms wide, her heart starting to beat a different rhythm. "It's me. In the flesh."

"So I see." His gaze dipped briefly to her knit – of course _Prada_ - top which had a V-neckline. Addison smiled as he swallowed. She quirked an eyebrow, somewhat surprised but satisfied that she still has some effect on him

"Should I turn around? Give you the full view?" She couldn't quite believe she was flirting with him the way she had in the past.

Instantly, she felt as though she was his wife all over again, teasing him, wanting to make him laugh. He'd always been so serious.

Derek was startled just for an instant, but quickly recovered. He should have known to expect something like that from Addison…the girl who had provided such a bright spark to his kinda boring life all those years ago. "Still saying the most outrageous things, I see."

"Still stating the obvious, I see."

He took a step towards her. "It must be what…six months?"

Addison shook her head. "Two years." How can an ex-husband not remember the last time he has seen his ex-wife, she thought.

He swallowed again and put his hands in his trouser pockets. "What are you doing here?"

"Guess I'm back."

* * *

**Reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback, very short chapter, but i promised that the next one will be longer. I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

"_What are you going here?"_

_She smiled. "Guess I'm back." _

"I can see that. " He murmured eyeing her from head to toe. "But why? Are you here to beg for forgiveness from a poor husband of yours or are you running away from your dirty mistress?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Come on, that was so last season."

"Then what are you doing here and how long will you stay?"

"Why are you eager to see me go? Afraid that I will disturb your boring and pathetic life?"

He scoffed. "As if."

"I miss you." She said seriously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She snorted. "As if…you broke my heart." She said the words with a hint of jest.

"I remember, but you broke mine first."

She ignored him. "You broke my heart and then you ran into your dirty mistress's arms. Then I fled—due to the circumstances—and went to L.A."

"Opposite ends of the country."

"Until now."

"Until now." He repeated, and nodded his head slowly. There was a pause, which neither of them rushed to fill. It was as though they were both swept back to the last time they'd seen each other. Addison had kissed Derek for the last time, kissed him goodbye with passion and wonder. Back then she'd thought they'd be together forever. That they'd be able to overcome their mistakes and infidelities and live happily ever after.

He cleared his throat. "I've…er…read your papers. They're very good."

That surprised her. "Really?" Did he have any idea how much it meant to hear him say something like that? Even before their divorce, compliments from him have been rare.

Derek chuckled. "That's what happens when you publish them in medical journals, Addie."

"I guess. But that wasn't the reason I wrote them."

"Not for the prestige?"

"Come on, I'm already famous." She arrogantly said.

"Don't forget humble." Addison gave him a deadly stare.

He cleared his throat again. "I'd…better go check on my patients."

Addison nodded. "Ok."

He still didn't move. "I guess I'll see you later."

Addison's smile was bright. "Oh there's a great chance that you will."

Derek didn't move. He was mesmerised by the way her green eyes twinkled with happiness, and for a second he wanted to believe that it was happiness at seeing him again. Her mouth was curved in that delicious way which had always urged him to kiss it—and he realised that now was no exception.

He closed his eyes for a moment and slowly shook his head, frustrated by his own thought. "Seriously Addison, what are you going here?" She smirked and turned.

"Hey, you've not answered me yet. Where are you going?"

"Get my job back, see you later, Dr Shepherd." She waved her fingers at him without looking back.

* * *

**Reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _GA_**

**A/N: It has been a huge mistakes to call this show _Grey's Anatomy_, because of that Addek relationship has been sacrifice to let Mcdirty mistress has her 'Happy end' with Mcdreamy.**

**Thanks you for your lovely feedback, love you XO**

**I'm really sorry but this chapter is full of grammatical mistakes. I need a Beta Reader, if anyone is interested please PM me. Thanks.**

* * *

Nothing travels fastest then light, with the possible exception of gossip in Seattle Grace, so it was not surprising that the news of Addison's return spread like wildfire. Each person had a different reaction in relation to the news.

For some people it was a good news, like the hospital's staffs who was thrilled that after months of lame gossips, the gossip mill will start to work on a regular basic again. Other people happy with the news was of course Addison's friends.

* * *

Addison knocked at the chief office's door and was ordered to enter.

"Good morning Dr Webber." She greeted. The chief raised his head on hearing Addison's voice.

"Am I dreaming? Addison Montgomery." Richard happily greeted, he rose from his seat and went to greet her as it should. "How are you?"

She extended her hand, but Richard pulled her into his arms for a fatherly hug. "I'm fine, and you?" She asked after Richard released her from his embrace.

"I'm fine, please take a seat." Addison sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, while he moved behind his desk, and sat down too.

"What are you doing in Seattle? Don't tell me you missed this city?" Richard said.

She grimaced. "I have nothing against this city. It's just that all the people that I hate live here."

"So –"

"I want to work at Seattle Grace again."

"W-What?" The chief whispered with a shock expression written on his face.

"Even though I don't know for how long I'm back to stay. I'm even ready to accept any job position in this hospital as long as I can do what I do best and if it's impossible then I'll go elsewhere maybe in another hospital." She hurriedly said. Richard has forgotten that she used to ramble when she's nervous. Even if Richard was thrilled to have Addison back, he did not understand why she wanted to work here again after the horrible experience she had experience the last time.

He looked at her with concern. "What's going on with you Addison, why are you back in Seattle after your awful experience here?" She shook her head and smiled as replied clearly not wanted to talk about it. "What about your practice in L.A?" Richard insisted.

"Nothing's going on, I'm fine and my practice is in good hands?" She said. "So should I look elsewhere for a job?"

He sighed. "You know that I can't refuse you anything, furthermore I won't tolerate it that my star work in a cheap hospital. You're the best and you deserve the best."

She smiled brightly at the ex-mentor. "Thank you Richard."

"You can start tomorrow if you want too, I'll have your contract, badges, and office ready for tomorrow morning. Your office will be the same one that you used the last time you were here; I don't let anybody use it, after all you're irreplaceable."

"Well, every one doesn't have the same opinion as you." She said, obviously talking about Derek by saying so.

Richard frowned. "Don't tell me you're here for Derek?" Richard doesn't know if he will be able to cope with the love-triangle drama again.

"God no!" She exclaimed. "My return has nothing to do with Derek."

Richard nodded. "Good."

"I won't bother you any longer, thank you so much for everything Richard."

"I'm glad you're back." He said with undeniable excitement. "Don't forget that I'm here if you want to talk."

"I won't forget." She rose from her seat and walked towards the door. She left the office and walked down the hallways. Upon arrival at Seattle this morning, she had been very enthusiastic at the idea of working at Seattle Grace again but now - after Richard has mentioned about her bad experience here - she wondered if it has been a good idea to come back. She reached the elevator and was about to press the button when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Oh my god, Addison!"

Addison turned and saw her friend Callie who was rapidly heading towards her. "Hi Callie." Addison said. The two friends hugged with enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad to see you." Callie said when they parted. "Why don't you tell me that you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's a successful surprise you have no idea how much I've missed you, life is so boring without you."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Don't exaggerate."

"I was on my way for the cafeteria, do you want to come?" Callie asked.

"Of course, let's go."

* * *

_For some, it was unexpected news…_

"Hi." Mark said as he sat in front of Derek at the cafeteria.

"Hi." Derek mumbled without looking up from his medicals journal.

Mark took a sip of coffee before talking again. "Have you heard the rumour?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rumour has it that Addison's back?"

Derek sighed. "It's not a rumour, I saw her."

"Damn!" Mark cursed. "What's she doing here?" Derek shrugged.

"It has been two years since..."

"Two years and four months." Derek answered. "She disappeared from our lives - without even calling once to let us know that she's ok - to reappear after two years without notice." He bitterly said.

Mark nodded. "Is she still the same?"

"She has a new haircut, it's shorter now."

"Hmm, she just broke up with her boyfriend."

Derek raised his head. "What?"

"Most women chopped their hair after a bad breakup." Mark explained.

"You don't know that."

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know but she planned to work at Seattle Grace again, as Richard has never been able to refuse her anything; it won't be surprising if she has already signed her contract."

Mark groaned. "Why does she have to come back? I'm trying to build a stable relationship with Lexie, Addison's presence won't help. How do you feel about her return?"

"I don't know." Derek sincerely said. "But I know that when I saw her I felt anger and the desire to kiss her."

"Holy shit." Mark murmured.

"Yeah." Derek agreed.

_And for others…_

"Someone saw her in the lobby." Christina said before taking a bite of her salad.

"Dr Montgomery can't be here for a patient, there's no difficult case." Izzie commented.

"Maybe she's on vacation." Alex said

Christina rolled her eyes. "Who's stupid enough to spend their vacation in a rainy city as Seattle? What do you think Meredith?"

Meredith shrugged. "I don't give a damn about her."

"Do you think it's a coincidence that she's back just when things aren't going well between you and Derek?" Her Asian friend said.

"It is certainly a rumour." Meredith murmured without looking up from her plate.

"Here she is." Alex said. Meredith raised her head, looked over her shoulder and saw Addison who has just entered the cafeteria.

_…real news is always bad news._

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the mistakes**

**Reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, I don't have a valid reason except that my muse was on vacation.**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors. This chapter is short but I'll try to make it longer next time**

* * *

"What the hell! What is she doing here?" Meredith asked.

"She's as hot as the last time." Alex commented. When he looked from his plate he saw that his friends are staring at him.

"What?"

"What are you going to do?" Christina asked Meredith.

Meredith shrugged. "Nothing. Why should I do something? I don't think that she will be here for long, furthermore I'm not afraid of her as things are different now."

* * *

"I got the feeling the everyone is staring at me." Addison whispered to Callie.

"They are just happy to see you."

Addison chuckled. "Yeah, right."

They paid for their lunch and turned to choose a table. "Let's eat outside for once it's not raining." Callie said.

"Take the lead."

"So tell me everything." Callie said after they have sat. "What bring you at Seattle?"

"You're not happy to see me?" Addison pouted.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Of course I'm delighted."

"Good, because I plan to stay."

"Stay for vacation or ..."

"Stay like staying, Richard gave me my job back."

Callie happily clapped her hands. "It is the greatest news that I've heard since a long time."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Don't exaggerate."

"I swear it's true, you are one of my best friends, I stand corrected you're my only best friend and life without you is so boring, now that you're back at Seattle Grace, life will be so much fun."

"I hope it's will be better, because I don't came back for a remake of last time's dramas."

"Unfortunately there are always dramas in the hospital, but I hope that you don't get stuck in one of them."

"I'm not that lucky." Addison mumbled.

"Hi, my favorite redhead." Both women looked up and saw Mark approaching.

"Hi, my favorite manwhore." Addison greeted. Mark bent down to give Addison a quick hug.

"Not anymore, I'm a tamed man now."

"Yes, he's in love or lusts, depending from you're point of view." Callie commented with disgust.

"Dr. Torres." Mark nodded at Callie.

"Dr. Sloan." Callie greeted soberly. Addison frowned at their cold attitude towards each other and makes a mental note to ask Callie about it.

"Who's the unluck- I mean lucky girl?"

"Lexie Grey." Callie answered.

"Grey?"

"She's Meredith's little sister."

"You're kidding?" Addison laughed. "This is huge. Are you suffering from midlife crisis too?"

"No, I'm in love and Lexie is a great woman. How long will you be here? I'll bring her and-"

"No thank you." Addison snapped. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see that you're no longer emotionally immature but I don't want any Grey woman near me."

"I understand." Mark said. "I have to go, see you later."

"Grey!? Really?" Addison asked Callie.

"Don't tell me about it." Callie said. "Everything I think about it I want to puke."

"What's wrong with you and Mark?"

"Everything's great between us" Callie said her eyes fixed at her plate.

"You're not a good liar."

Callie shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Addison stared at her friend and decided to drop the subject. "Ok."

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews :)**

**In need of a Beta reader**

* * *

_"Hi." Addison greeted when she entered the elevator._

_Derek nodded as response, he doesn't want to talk to her and it doesn't help that the elevator was empty apart from them._

_"How are you?" She asked. He opened his mouth to speak. It was quickly covered by hers._

_He was taken aback with action but he quickly recovered and he swept her off the floor and pushed her against the wall. His hands slid under her skirt._

_He groped her everywhere, it has been long since the last time, she tasted the same. He broke the kiss to stare at her, she stared back her eyes full of lust. He kissed her again, hard, while he unzipped his pants Then, he wrenched her panties down, he was about to trust into her when he heard an alarm responding to the emergency button._

The alarm clock went off and Derek abruptly woke up. He looked around him and saw that he was not in an elevator but alone in bed. He reached for his nightstand to silence the awful beeping. He lay there and stared at the steel ceiling of his trailer. It was only a dream - a nightmare. It was long since he had this kind of dream, especially a sex dream with Addison as main protagonist.

He groaned and rubbed his face with frustration, he doesn't know if he wants to go to work or not. Yesterday, when he has learned that Addison will work at the hospital again he has stormed in Richard's office and nearly begged him, but he hasn't been able to convince the chief to change his mind about Addison - which doesn't surprise him much, after all, Addison has always been Richard's favorite.

Derek was sure that Addison's return will bring nothing good in his already very complicated life. He needed to talk to his ex-wife, to establish some rules in order to keep a good working atmosphere between them and prevent any drama in the near future, even if he knows that the best way to prevent drama is to be as far away from her as possible but it's quite impossible to avoid a woman like Addison. He turned to look at his clock and saw that it was time to prepare to go to work.

* * *

It was not surprising that Derek came to work in a very bad mood after his abrupt wake up. A cold shower and a coffee have not improved his mood. He felt frustrated and tired, all because of his ex-wife.

As he yawned, a ding signaled the arrival of an elevator. The elevator doors opened and Derek stepped in, the pressed for the surgeon floor and hit the close button. The doors were almost closed when a handbag wedged between them, forcing them to open again. To his horror, Addison followed the bag into the elevator. Oh God! Derek thought.

"Hi." She greeted happily.

Derek nodded in response, having a sense of déja vu and to make it worst there was just the two of them in the elevator.

She brought the handbag on her shoulder and she pushed the button to close the doors. Derek stared straight ahead, focusing on the steel doors in front of him, avoiding eye contact with Addison who leaned against the wall.

When the elevator reached their floor, Derek pressed the stop button before the doors opened and turned to Addison, who looked at him with a surprise expression. He approached her and imprisoned her between him and the wall.

He stared and whispered angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"I- "

"Why are you back at Seattle after all this time? Why are you back at Seattle Grace and behave as if nothing has happened? Are you here to screw my life again? Haven't you done enough the last time?"

"Derek ..."

"Seattle is my sanctuary, I won't let you - " Before he has the time to continue Addison pushed him , moved away and press the button. When the doors opened, she rapidly gets out of the elevator, but she stopped abruptly and turned to stare at Derek with anger.

"You need to grow up Derek, everything's not about you." She said before going.

* * *

**Reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA :(**

**A/N: Thanks each and everyone of you for everything**

**Still no Beta Reader, so I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

After her altercation with Derek, Addison headed to the human resources office to sign some legal papers and received her office keys and her badge. Then she went to her office by making sure not to meet anyone. Once she stepped into her office, she closed the door and dropped her bag and keys onto the desk she slid into her chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

This morning she had woken up in very good mood, with the objectives to ignore the gossips about her return, save lives, have a good day and to keep her good mood no matter what. Unfortunately, Derek has managed to spoil everything. Contrary to what her arrogant and stubborn ex-husband believe, the reason for her return has nothing to do with him, and she has to make him understand that. They needed to have a little conversation and establish some rules to ensure that they keep their hatred towards each other to the minimum.

She stood, unzipped her handbag and reached for her lipstick, mascara and compact. Addison has learned over the past years that there was nothing like looking your best to boost your confidence. She opened the compact, looked into the tiny mirror and traced her lips with ruby red lipstick and applied some mascara. She sighed with satisfaction when she looked at herself into the mirror. After closing everything, Addison passed her hands into her short straight hair then she reached for her white coat. Once she finished, she sighed happily. She was perfect, fortified and ready for the battle ahead.

Someone knocked at her door, when Addison was about to leave. Maybe it's Derek, Addison thought. She rushed to open the door, ready to attack.

"You, You ...Why am I the last to know about your return?" Miranda asked. She has her hands on her hips, and was looking at her with a severe look.

"Miranda." Addison smiled at the petite woman. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Then why don't you inform me of your return?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm here. Come on, give me a hug." Addison said while opening her arms.

Miranda stared a few seconds, shook her head then hugged Addison. "You're lucky that I'm in good mood today."

Addison released her friend then walked toward her desk. "Come in."

"Unfortunately I can't, I've to be in the theater in a few minutes."

"At least accompany me at the nurses' station." Addison took her stethoscope and closed her office door behind her. "Who told you about my return?"

"An intern who wanted to be assigned to you." Miranda answered.

"Seattle Grace's interns I love them so much." Addison said with sarcasm. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but how are you? After what happened here the last time you must be mentally affected to come back, do you want to talk about it?"

Addison sighed. "It's a long story, we can meet for lunch and I'll tell you all about it."

"I will inform you later if I'm free." Addison stopped walking when they nearly reached the nurses' station. "What's wrong?" Miranda inquired.

Addison stood and watched at the activities going on there. Everything's the same, Addison thought, the atmosphere, the smell and even the workers seemed to be the same as the last time. Everyone was busy or in a hurry to go somewhere. She suddenly felt very nervous at the idea of working here again, although the situation was different and she was not here to steal Mcdreamy from Meredith. Addison doesn't feel so confident anymore because deep down she was sure that she will not be welcome.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She said with a small smiled. "I'm just a little nervous." Addison took a deep breath. "Let's go."

As they walked, Addison felt the weight of curious eyes and murmured from the nurses' station she held her head high and ignored them.

* * *

Meredith was sitting on an abandon gurney filling some reports when Lexie walked towards her.

"Do you know who this woman is?" Lexie whispered.

Meredith continued to write, knowing perfectly who her sister was talking about as Addison has just passed her a few seconds before. "You're Lexipedia and you don't know who she is? I'm shocked."

"I don't know everything."

"This woman is the famous Addison Montgomery." Meredith said with disgust.

Lexie continued to stare at Addison. "Whoah."

"Yes." Meredith agreed. "That's what I thought the first time I saw her."

"Compare to her you feel ..."

"Like a perfect twelve years old." Meredith finished.

"Derek has left her for you." Lexie said with disbelief.

"What?" Meredith asked angrily.

"I'm not saying you're ugly but she's..."

"McHot, that's her nickname. For your information, beauty isn't everything."

"But she isn't not only beautiful, she's also famous, talented and rich."

"Don't forget an adulterous bitch! Derek didn't love her and love is important in a relationship."

"By the way, how are things between you and Derek?"

Meredith stared coldly at her sister. "Why do you want to know?"

Lexie shrugged. "It has been months since he came home and you don't talk to each other.

"We talked."

"Only when it has something to do with a patient. Have you broken up or what?"

"We didn't breakup, we were just taking some times away from each other and decide where we want our relationship to go. We love each other and nothing will change that. Not even Addison's return, don't forget that he left her for me."

"Okay." Lexie raised her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. Do you think that I can go and talk to her?"

"Why?"

"She's a great surgeon, it will be a great opportunity to scrub in during one her surgery."

"Sometimes I really wonder if you're mine or Christina's sister, you're so alike." Meredith sighed. "Don't waste to time or energy, you're a Grey and Mark girlfriend so the chance that she will ever choose you is inexistent."

"That's unfair!" Lexie said.

"Life's unfair." Meredith said and returned to her paperwork.

* * *

Addison leaned against the counter of the nurses station and sip her coffee, beside her she could hear the murmured of two nurses, certainly they were talking about her, but Addison was simply too exhausted to give a damn. Today has been tiring for Addison; it was as if all the patients have heard about her return so they decided to be sick. Fortunately, nobody has needed surgery even if she was certain that it won't last.

Out of her peripheral vision Addison saw Derek living an exam room and walked away. It was the first time she saw again Derek since this morning she was sure that he was avoiding her, which doesn't surprise her so much as he was pretty good at it in the past. Addison puts her cup on the counter and followed him without hesitation.

"Derek." She called after him. He flinched but continued to ignore her. Addison rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. She rushed after him, grabbed his arm and opened the first door she saw. Derek was so startled that he allowed himself to be pulled inside. Once inside she closed the door Addison realized they were in an in-call room.

"That's great!" She muttered. Maybe taking him here was a bad idea, but she did not care much.

Addison crossed his arms and looked at him. "What get to you this morning?"

"I do not have time for this Addison, I've a patient-"

"You're an egocentric, stupid, arrogant, moroon!" Addison spitted out.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"My world does not revolve around you. Do you really think I'm desperate enough to come after you again? You're really crazy if you think that." She poked his chest with her forefinger. "You're not nothing but an ex for me. I'm in Seattle today because I want to, because I have friends here and even if it hard to believe I love to work at Seattle Grace even with if I have to support your presence."

"Addison-"

"I'm done, you can go now." Addison opened the door and gestured for him to leave, Derek glared at her then the room, he turned to look at her but Addison slammed the door in his face.

Addison threw her hands in the air with anger. "Stupid stupid man!"

"It's your first day, Derek and you were already in the in-call room, I'm impressed." Callie said with laughing voice.

Addison looked toward the door and saw Callie, she was so angry that she had not heard the door open.

"Callie, it isn't what you think."

Callie shrugged. "You don't know what I'm thinking. What had he done?"

"Why do you think he did something?"

"Because you're wearing you're bad day expression."

"He thinks that I'm in Seattle because of him."

"Well, most people think the same thing. Haven't you heard the rumors?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "I have more important thing to do than to listen to gossip. Do you agree with them?"

"To be honest I don't know what to think, because I don't even know what have pushed you to come back and don't tell me it's because you miss us, I know it's a complete lie "

"Okay. Do you have a few minutes?" Callie closed the door behind her than sat on a bed.

"I'm always free for some gossiping."

* * *

**Feedbacks are welcome...**

**I promised that we will know why Addie come back in the next chapter. XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: GA is not mine**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone of you for your amazing reviews and PS **

**Still no Beta reader, I hope to find one before the next chapter. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes **

**Love you XOXO**

* * *

After finishing her work, Addison walked towards the bank of elevators, relieved that she had survived her first day at work. She was tired and all she wanted now was a hot bath and a glass of wine. When the elevator door opened, she comes face to face with Derek.

"You got to be kidding me." She muttered. Tomorrow I'm going to take the stairs, she thought.

For a few seconds, she hesitated between entering or waits for another elevator but finally move inside, after all, she was not afraid of him. When the doors closed, she stared ahead of her pretending that Derek doesn't exist. This was how she would act in the future, her new resolution will be to completely ignore him and just do her job.

"I'm sorry."

Addison turned her head to stare at Derek with disbelief. He actually looked ashamed as he stared at her. Almighty Derek was apologizing to her? Unbelievable.

"There's no excuse for my behavior and I'm sorry." Derek continued. "I promise it will not happen again. Will you forgive me?" He gave her a puppy dog look that would melt any woman heart. The doors opened and they both found themselves in the lobby.

"Let's go to Joe's. I need a drink." Addison said, she was taken aback by her suggestion because she should have told him to take his apologize and put it where the sun does not shine, but it seems that her mouth and brain don't think alike. "Unless you have something else to do."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Why don't you ask me again when I'm drunk."

Derek chuckled. "Okay, let's go."

So much for her new resolution.

* * *

"Hi Joe." Addison greeted when they reached the counter of the bar.

"Dr. Montgomery, how are you?" Joe greeted with enthusiasm.

Addison smiled at him. "You still remember me, that's so cute."

"How could I forget such a beautiful woman like you?"

"You're such a liar."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Derek asked behind Addison.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him; he only doesn't like to be ignored. Can I have a martini please? What will you drink Derek, it's on me?"

"No need to -"

"I insist, I'm the one who suggest to come here."

"A beer will be great."

"I will bring your drink right away." Joe said before leaving them alone.

"Thank you." Addison turned to Derek and said. "I'm surprised that I'm still employed at the hospital."

Derek frowned at her. "Why?"

"I expected you to go to Richard and asked him to fire me." Derek lowered his head, and felt ashamed of what he had done.

"You've asked him, isn't it?"

Derek nodded. "You have always been his favorite."

Addison smirked at him. "I know."

"Here is your drink." Joe placed their glass in front of them.

"Thanks Joe." Addison paid for their drink and took her glass. "Let's find a table." They sat at a table not far from the counter.

The minutes that followed was uncomfortable and tensed between them, both don't know what to say to each other.

"What are you doing here Addison?" Derek said out of the blue.

"I'm having a drink."

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "You know what I mean."

Addison sighed. "Yeah I know. I have two reasons for that, firstly I was sick and tired of LA, so I'm here."

"You got tired of LA? There is everything you love at L.A, the seaside, sun and shops. I know how much you love shopping -"

Addison shrugged. "It's just a city like any other."

"Okay, but why here? You hate Seattle."

"I do not hate Seattle, just a few people who live there."

"And what's the second reason?"

"I left because everyone was happy and always in good mood."

"And that's bad?"

"Not really, but for me it's sucks." Derek raised his eyebrow at her. "Yeah I say sucks. All my friends have a great life, they are in a relationship, in love and happy. This was unbearable; I hate couples that make me feel like shit, I hate them so much."

"Whoa Addison, since when did you become dark and twisty?

"Since I found my ex having sex with another woman."

"What?"

"I was dating a guy which I met at the beach. He was gorgeous and we dated for a months, but we didn't... you know…"

"No, I don't know."

"We didn't sleep together; you know that I'm not an easy woman." Derek nearly choked trying to suppress a snort.

"Addison, we slept together on our first date."

"At that time I was immature and I let my hormones control my behavior, anyway, one night I've finally felt ready, so I wanted to surprise him as I had his apartment keys, I wanted to get in and slid into his bed. But once I entered the apartment, guess who I see?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Yeah! My boyfriend was in the living room trying a Kama sutra position with a blonde with huge breasts." Addison looked at Derek and she could see that he was fighting back laughter. "Are you laughing at me?"

Derek let out the laughter He has tried to hold. "I'm sorry. But you have to admit that it's funny."

Addison crossed her arms and gave him a dark glare. "Not really. Are you done yet?"

"Sorry. What happened next?"

"When they saw me, the blonde ran away with her clothes in the bathroom and I stayed in the living room with my ex. He was standing here hands on hips completely naked, looking at me with anger when I should have been the one angry."

"What was his excuse?"

"He said it was my entire fault if I had agreed to sleep with me, he would never have done that."

"He's a complete idiot ."

"He also said that I was a cold frigid bitch."

Derek shook his head. "He really doesn't know you, because you're the most sex addict and honey woman that I've ever met."

Addison frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Anyway, I turned on my heel and stormed away." She finished.

"At least you're better off without him."

"Even if it's not comparable, I understood what you felt when you saw me bed with Mark. Karma's a bitch."

"Yeah."

"My umpteenth break up has boost my decision to leave, I was really tired and depressed to waste my time and date guys who don't even worth it. To be disappointed in love and to live without really enjoying life. Even my work at the clinic was monotonous. One day I gave my resignation letter, put my house up for sale and buy a ticket to Seattle, and why Seattle? Because I'm never bored here."

"So instead of facing you problems you run away."

"I learned from the best."

"Touché." Derek chuckled. "Did you come to Seattle to stay forever?"

"No, I signed a two-month contract with the possibility to renew it for a full year if I want to stay a little longer."

"Do you want to stay longer?" Derek asked.

Addison's mouth twitched in a quick smile "You really want me to leave, isn't it?"

"After hearing your story I don't know." He said sincerely. "It is almost the same as mine when I left New York to come here. I was depressed, bitter and disappointed with people that I love. I've been able to bounce back all thanks to the people I've met and their support, and as you've said you never get bored here so I was always too busy to think about my problems."

"So I have to find myself an intern to cheer me up, let's see if I can find a cute one tonight and bring him at my hotel."

"Addison..."

"I'm kidding, let's stop talking about me. How are things between you and Meredith Grey?"

"Why do you say her name like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's as if you want to vomit every time you said her name."

"Sorry, old habit dies hard." She said sheepishly. "I hope she wouldn't be mad that you're having a drink with me."

He raked his hand through his thick, dark hair. "No, Meredith and I are on a break."

"Oh. She left you."

"It's a break."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Meredith."

"So she left you, it is a disguised way for a woman to say that she wants you out of her life. I'm sorry to say that you've been dumped." Addison couldn't stop the soft laugh that bubbled up into her mouth.

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's ridiculous. Why are you happy about my failed relationship?"

"I'm not; I swear it's true, it will mean that you screw me up for nothing!"

"Addison..." He trailed off.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Addison looked at her watch then drank the rest of her martini. "It's time for me to go."

"Okay." They both stood and headed to the exit.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Do you still have your beaten up Range Rover?"

"Yeah."

"So the answer is no, I prefer to take a taxi." Addison raised her hand to call a taxi.

"I really enjoyed tonight."

"So do I."

"Maybe we can do it again; I'll pay for the drink."

"Maybe." A taxi stopped in front of them and Addison entered. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

* * *

When he reached home, he undressed himself, climbed into his bed and stared at the ceiling while remembering the events of the day. He has been acting like a real idiot toward Addison but he was relieved she forgives him, at least he hope so. The time spent with Addison at the bar has been very pleasant, even after everything that happens between them in the past they have been able to have a conversation without bitterness and hatred, they have behave like two friends who have seen each other since long. He wouldn't mind doing it again.

Once Addison arrived at her hotel's room, she go to the bathroom to brush her teeth and scrub the makeup off her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had spent the evening with Derek and she has loved it. It has been an eternity since she has a relax conversation with him because usually a conversation with him is like walking blindfold in a mine field. Maybe her stay at Seattle wouldn't be as hard as she thought, especially if they continued to be as friendly towards each other.

* * *

**; ) XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: GA is not mine**

**A/N: Thanks for your wonderful reviews and supports**

**Unbetaed, the one interested to be my Beta Reader is welcome to PM me.**

* * *

The next morning Meredith arrived at work with a hangover and the worst headache ever, it was a miracle that she has been able to get out of bed. Last night Mark has come at home, seeing him and Lexie so happy and cozy has depressed Meredith so much, that she ended up drinking half a bottle of vodka until she fell asleep. Her current life was really pathetic and boring; she wondered why she woke up every morning.

The door of the locker room opened and Meredith saw Christine entered.

"Hi, why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Christina opened her locker and began to prepare for the day.

Meredith shrugged. "I thought you were already gone, can you please lower your voice? I have a terrible headache."

Christina winced. "You heard the rumors too; no wonder that you're having a headache."

"Christina, you've just come and you're already up to date with the gossip."

"I heard Dr. Montgomery's name at the nurses' station on my way here, as I wanted to know more I asked them tell me everything that they know."

"So?"

"You don't know." Meredith shook her head.

"Well, it seems that last night McDreamy and McHot were together at Joe's."

"Impossible." Meredith replied.

"Why? Was he with you?"

"No, but it is impossible that Derek has agreed to spend time with her, he hate her."

"Some witnesses say they were together. They do not stay long, but ..."

"Maybe Derek wanted to ask her to go away, after all, she has nothing to do here. That's probably it" Meredith said trying to convince herself.

Christina shrugged. "Maybe you're right, but they even left together."

"It means nothing."

"Of course, but remember that the last time she came she stole McDreamy from you, you don't want that to happen again, furthermore things aren't going well between you and Derek, she - "

"Everything is fine between us."

"Really?" The Asian woman asked with surprise which Meredith replied with a nod, "If you say so, I got to go, see you"

* * *

"Hi." Derek greeted.

Addison turned her head from the board and smiled at him, Derek can't help but smile back, even after all this time her smile still has an effect on him. "Hi, are you having a good day?"

"Boring day, I don't even a minor surgery to do." Derek complained.

"Poor Derek." She said with a fake sad expression. "This mustn't be easy for you, unable to play God or the superhero that everyone admires and loves."

"It's not funny."

"I didn't want to be."

"Good, because it's not funny."

"Whatever." Addison said before looking at the board again, out of her peripheral vision, she can see Derek watching her. "What?"

"I think we can do it." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Putting our past behind, and work together like two mature and professional adults."

"Are you sure? Because we'll break the nurses hearts if we do so. How will the gossip mill work without our memorable arguments, endless disagreements and love triangle?"

Derek chuckled. "I'm not worried about that, I trust them to find something else to gossip about."

Meredith was leaning against a wall watching Derek and Addison discussed with interest. She was having a very bad, she could barely concentrate. Her headache wasn't the only reason behind it; the former couple in front of her was the main reason. She wondered how Derek can tolerate her presence, and why they were at Joe's last night. Does Dr. Montgomery want to have Derek back? Is that why she was at Seattle?

Meredith won't let her, last time she was naïve and stupid but now things were different.

She took a deep breath and walked towards them with determination. "Dr. Shepherd." Derek and Addison turned to look at Meredith. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Meredith asked while going her best to ignore Addison.

"Of course." Derek looked at Addison and smiled her. "See you around."

"Sure." She said before leaving them alone.

Derek watched Addison go then frowned at Meredith. "Are you alright? You look sick."

Meredith giggled. "Just a little hangover, I'm getting old I can't hold my alcohol like before."

Derek's eyes narrowed but does not comment. "Why do you want to talk, do you need a consult?"

"No." Meredith answered. "I heard that you were at the bar with Dr. Montgomery last night."

Derek nodded. "That's right, we had things to settle."

"Oh. That's all?"

Derek crossed his arms and nodded. "What else did you hear?"

"Nothing."

"That's all you wanted to know."

"Yes." She wanted to know so much more, such as what things he needed to settle with his ex-wife, but decided to stay silence. "You want to have lunch with me."

Derek hesitated before answering. "Sure why not?"

"Great, see you later." Meredith said happily.

* * *

The atmosphere was far from pleasant for the two lovers sitting across each other in the cafeteria. They have been there since a few minutes and so far they had only exchanged a few words. The silence was deafening.

"So..." Meredith trailed off for a moment. "How are you?"

Derek eyes snapped up to her. "Fine and you?"

"Fine. It's good to have lunch together today; it's been so long since we did that." Derek nodded. Both remained silent and focused on their lunch.

Meredith frowned at the Derek coldness towards her. He has never acted like this before; usually when they spent time together he was kind and always has something to say. Today he was different, he seemed distant and cold. She wondered if it has something to do with Addison.

"What do you think of your ex-wife return? I mean it mustn't be easy to see her again. When she left we thought it was forever."

"Yesterday I was angry but now I'm okay."

"What has changed since yesterday?" She enquired.

"She told me why she was back."

"And why is she back?"

"It doesn't matter but..." Derek was interrupted when his pager went off.

"Sorry." Derek stood. "I've to go."

"Okay." Meredith said with disappointment. "Do you want to come at my place tonight?"

"What's wrong with you Meredith?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been ignoring me for months saying that you needed space and today you wanted to have lunch with me and now you're proposing to come at your place as if nothing had happened."

"I want -"

"Is Addison's presence having some effects on you? Do you think that she's a threat?"

"No -"

"That's very pathetic and childish of you." He said before going.

* * *

In the afternoon, Addison sighed with satisfaction when she entered the locker room, she had just finished a C-section on a pregnant woman with triplets and everything has gone very well. Upon entering, she found herself face to face with Dr. Grey who gave her a cold stare.

"Good evening Dr. Grey." She greeted with fake enthusiasm. Meredith kept her eyes fixed on her obviously trying to intimidate her but it wasn't going to happen. Did she really think her icy stare could down beat a Montgomery? Addison just shook her head and opened her locker.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." She said through gritted teeth.

Addison head jerked up at this. "Excuse me?"

"You want to steal Derek from me, but it won't happen again."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Derek is mine. We're in love."

"Good to know."

"Whatever you will try to do it won't work, because our relationship is stronger than before and I'm no longer the naïve intern you use to know." Meredith said before storming out.

"What just happen here?" Addison asked herself. Addison angrily cursed and slammed her locker; she has had a nice day up to now. She was really angry with Dr. Grey, how she dared to speak to her like that? As if she wanted to steal Derek, Addison groaned at Meredith's stupidity.

She needed some fresh air to cool down. "Oh, sorry!" Addison exclaimed when she opened the door, scooting aside to avoid a collision. She looked up apologetically and saw Derek.

Her expression changed to anger. "Addison? Something's wrong?"

Addison looked angrily at him, hands on hips. "Your girlfriend!"

Derek stepped forward and closed the door behind them. "What's wrong with Meredith?"

"That's a million dollar question, what's wrong with her? She accused me of being a boyfriend's stealer."

"What?"

"You heard me the first time, I won't repeat myself. Does she really think that I'm crazy enough to want you?" She said pointing at him and chuckled. "After all we've been through I'm not so desperate enough to want you again. If I want a guy he would be single, not my ex-husband who has a hero-complex, broke my heart into thousand pieces and left me for his twelve years old intern who -"

Derek raised his hand to stop her. "Okay I get it."

Addison sighed in frustration. "This girl really has issues, she has definitely lost it. Tell her to stay far away from me otherwise she will regret it, do you understand?"

Her face flushed red and her eyes flashed with anger. Derek took a step back suddenly feeling threatened by the redhead. "Okay."

"Good, you can go now."

"You were the one who was leaving."

"Hmm" She frowned. "Yeah you're right, bye."

* * *

Derek knocked on the door and sighed, tonight he had planned to spend a quiet night at home, but after today's events he had decided otherwise. He has things to settle as quickly as possible before its get out of hand. The door opened and he found himself in front of the person he had come to see.

"Hi."

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter has already been written but it needs corrections. Maybe I'll post it by next week. :) XO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, Love you all XOXO**

**Sorry for the mistakes**

* * *

"Hey, you came." Meredith said when she opened the door.

"We need to talk." Derek informed her. Meredith stared at him with concern, because when someone started the conversation with this phrase, it often ended badly.

"Come on." She said, opening the door some more. Derek entered and headed towards the living room. Meredith closed the door and slowly followed him.

"You want something to drink." She asked behind him.

Derek turned to her and shook his head. "No I'm good, I don't intend to stay for long."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What did you say to Addison?"

"Derek, it's not what you think."

"You verbally attacked her for no reason."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "What did she said? I'm pretty sure that she exaggerated, she played the victim."

"She's a victim here."

"Why are you taking her defense? You seem to forget that we hate her and what she did to us? All I told her was to stay away from us, so she doesn't break our relationship like the last time."

Derek sighed. "Meredith, we no longer have a relationship."

Meredith's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

"We no longer communicate; we've not been out or done anything together for months."

"It's because we've decided to take a break."

"No. _You_ decided to take a break." He accused, pointing at her. "Saying that you want more time or other stupid reasons that only God knows. I never had my say on decisions concerning our relationship, and if I didn't do what you want you pulled away."

"That's not true!" She yelled. "Are you saying that I'm a spoiled child?"

Derek sighed. "I'm not. Meredith this can't go on, I don't know what's going on between us, but it is far from being a relationship."

"Derek ..." Derek cut off unable her to continue. "Sometimes I got the feeling that you want me around only when you're depressed or lonely but when you're okay you ignore me."

"But..."

"A relationship is about giving and receiving Meredith. Unfortunately I'm the only one to give and made some efforts to adjust, depending on your moods and desires. The only thing I got from you is your mood swings, your depressions and misfortunes. I want a healthy relationship. "

"That's what I want too." Meredith whispered, feeling a tear slipping down her cheek.

Derek shook his head. "No, you're a commitment phobic, you're afraid to get seriously involved or take risk, I even think that you're afraid to be happy but I want to be happy, I love it."

"I love you Derek and I want to be with you."

"Really? Because I don't feel like you want me these past months. Your problem is that you think that I'll always be there for you so you take me for granted, but as soon as a woman gets too close to me, you become possessive, jealous, play the perfect and caring girlfriend. I don't want a part-time girlfriend I want a full time girlfriend, that's a thing that you can't do."

"Of course I can."

"No, you can't. A relationship has a full time job, but you're too enclosed in your own little world to work on us."

"Why now? Why are you telling me all this horrible things now? It has never been a problem before."

"I was too stubborn and arrogant to admit that I was wrong to sacrifice everything for a relationship that leads nowhere."

"I've never asked you to sacrifice everything for me!" She yelled. "You–You're the one that –"

"I know I know, it's my entire fault, I was too optimistic to imagine that once we get back together everything will be perfect."

"I love you Derek, you can't leave me." She approached him and gave him a desperately hug.

"I don't intend to leave you." Derek said, he removed himself from her embrace and looked deep into her teary eyes. "I want a strong and stable relationship and if you think you can't do it, if it's too much for you then we will break up. I give you a week to decide what you really want."

"But ..."

"A week Meredith, if you don't want to make an effort everything will be over between us." Meredith stared at Derek for a few seconds before nodded. He nodded back, kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

"She doesn't!" Callie exclaimed between mouthfuls of her sandwich.

"I swear it's true." Addison said. They have decided to have lunch on the hospital roof, like that they were pretty sure to avoid some undesirable people aka The Meredith's Clan.

"She is really crazy."

Addison nodded. "Let's talk about something else. We haven't really had time to catch up especially about you. I've been the only subject of every conversation, that's unfair. Tell me everything about you?"

Callie grimaced. "I've nothing interesting to say about me."

"Are you dating someone?"

Callie snorted. "I've not been in a relationship since my disastrous marriage and my messy divorce."

"But it's been long since you divorced, it's time to move on."

"I've moved on, but I can't bring myself to trust men. Nowadays, I used them for sex."

"Like you used to do with Mark."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on between you?" Callie grinned and shook her head.

"It's not fair; I told you everything about me." Addison pouted.

Callie rolled her eyes at Addison childish behavior. "It's just a silly. In brief, the younger Grey asked Mark to choose between her or his friendship with me and as you can guess he chooses her, it's not a big deal."

Even if she said that it's not a big deal, Addison could say that her friend was lying. "I don't know what to say."

"I think it's -it's...Grrr!" Callie threw her arms in the air in frustration. "I've met Mark before her - Even if I'm the first to admit that Mark is far from being perfect - He was my only friend when you left and he was very supportive when I needed it. Yes, we slept together from time to time it's only because we were lonely and were looking for comfort. He was more than just a sex buddy, he was my best friend. I've even helped him to conquer Lexie, and what has he done in return? He threw our friendship in the trash for a teenage and immature girl."

"Feel better now?" Addison asked after Callie has cool down.

"Yes. Why'd she done that? She really believed that I was going to steal her man, if I wanted to have a serious relationship with him, it would have already happened."

"The Greys and their insecurities. Mark should have denied her request."

Callie chuckled bitterly. "He's so much in love; I'm sure that if she asked him for the moon, he will go and get it for her. Men can be really stupid when they are in love."

"Don't remind me." Addison looked at her watched then wrapped her unfinished sandwich. "It's time to go."

"Yeah." Callie said absently. They took the elevator and pressed the appropriate button.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked when the elevator start to move.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You know you're not alone, I'm your friend and I'm not going anytime soon."

"Thank you." Callie said giving her a quick hug. "I've never been on the roof before, I'll come here as often as possible from now on, the view is beautiful."

"Are you up for a drink tonight at Joe's?"

"It would have been great unfortunately I'm on-call tonight, rain check."

"Sure." The doors opened and they saw Derek at the other side.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted happily.

Callie gets out of the elevator and waved her goodbye at Addison. "See you later." Derek entered and a few seconds later the elevator started to move again.

"You love elevators, isn't it? You spent quite a lot of time in them."

"Let's say they are one of my favorite places in Seattle Grace, I've many good memories in them."

"Hmm."

"I like your dress, it suits you and it matches your eyes."

Addison looked at Derek with surprise then at her dress. "Thank you."

"You've always have an impeccable taste." He said. "Where have you been today, I didn't see you at all, were you avoiding me?"

"Okay, stop." Addison turned onto her side to look directly at him. "You complimented and now you're asking me why you didn't see me, what's wrong with you? By the way why would I avoid you? Do I have a reason to avoid you?"

"No. I'm just saying."

"Were you looking for me? Did you need a consult?"

"No." Derek sighed silently cursing himself for having opened his mouth. "I'm just saying-."

"That's incredible, in the past you were an expert at avoiding me and now you're-"

"I'm just making a conversation, okay; I don't really give a damn if I don't see you at all."

"Well, that's better. I don't want you to care for me."

The elevator opened on Meredith and Lexie. Meredith frowned at the ex-couple too involved in their conversation to nothing her. She cleared her throat to get their attention. Eventually they turned their heads towards her. Deciding that a ride with Meredith and Derek will be too much for her and to avoid a tragedy, Addison decided to exit the elevator and took another one. As soon as she was left Meredith and Lexie slipped into the elevator without saying a word to him. Lexie found herself between Derek and Meredith; she wanted to be anywhere but here and the atmosphere was too unbearable that she decided to break the silence.

"Dr. Shepherd, I was about to page you about -"

"What were you doing in an elevator with her?" Meredith asked through gritted teeth. Lexie stepped back not wanting to get involved in their conversation.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me; you were so involved in your conversation -"

"Meredith..."

"Why do you keep talking to her?"

"I can't pretend she doesn't exist. Why shouldn't I talk to her?" Derek crossed his arms and stared hard at Meredith.

"She's your ex-wife."

"She was also my friend."

"But she's your ex-wife."

"You forget that I was friend with you when I was still married to her."

"It's completely different, because you were in love with me and you wanted to get into my pant." Derek rolled his eyes and wondered how such an intelligent woman can be so stupid sometimes.

"Meredith, if I want to be friend with Addison I would be friend with her. It's not as if I'm going to cheat on you."

Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Really? You cheated on her with me, when we were supposed to be only friends."

"You have no reason to be jealous."

"I'm jealous if I want to!" The elevator doors opened and Meredith stormed away.

"Dr. Shepherd..."

"I'll come to see the patient in a few minutes, just give me a few minutes." Lexie nodded and leave him alone. There are days like that he really hate elevators.

Derek was exhausted; the day has been long and hectic. All he wanted now was to go home, relax and forget the dramas of his life. He was about to enter into the elevator when he heard a voice behind him.

"Derek, wait!" He turned and saw Meredith rushing towards him; once she reached his level she entered the elevator. She glanced at Derek and saw that he has not followed her inside.

"Aren't you coming?" Derek hesitated. The elevator had not brought him any luck and if he found himself once more in the elevator with Meredith, he knew it would end badly. Finally he stepped inside because he did not have the energy to take the stairs.  
"I've been thinking." Derek looked straight ahead without answering. "You don't ask me what I've been thinking about."

Not really, Derek silently answered. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Your ultimatum."

Derek rubbed his face tiredly. "You have a week to think about it, take all your time."

"I don't need a week I made my decision. You're right, lately our relationship has been non-existent. But I've found the perfect solution to-"

"Meredith, be brief please."

"We should live together."

If Meredith expected Derek jumped joyfully and hug her, she was very quickly disappointed. Derek stared at her with a shock and disbelief expression.

"You want to...You want to what?" Derek whispered finding it difficult to talk.

"Live with you, I am ready to do it. Isn't it a great idea?" She smiled.

"No."

Meredith's smile was quickly wiped away. "No? Why?"

"Why?" Derek pulled the stop button and started to pace. "Are you really asking me why? Why do you want to live with me?"

"Because I love you and I am ready."

"No you're not ready. Every times I suggested it in the past, you have always been opposed to the idea and now you want to live with me. I can't believe it."

"Living together will be great, we will always be together and it will be easier to work on our relationship."

"Meredith be honest with yourselves, you don't want to work on our relationship you only want to keep Addison away from me."

"I understand that I was wrong about her."

"No, you don't understand. If you're afraid that I would leave you for her, it means that you don't trust me. Living together will be a good a way spy on me, to always know where and who I am who, who I phone and... "

"I absolutely trust you."

Derek shook his head. "Meredith I'm tired."

"Okay, we will talk about it-"

"No, I mean I'm tired of us, I don't want to be with you anymore."

"You're breaking up with me." Meredith choked.

"I love you but I'm too tired to continue a relationship with you. I deserve better than that and you deserve a guy who has more patience than me."

"Let's try again, I'm sure..."

"It's time to face the reality; we have reached a dead end. Our ideas of a relationship are too different, I'm the marrying kind who wants a family and children and you don't. I'm deeply sorry to hurt you Meredith but I know if we continue to play this shame of a relationship I'll end up hating you." Meredith stared at Derek with a hurt expression. Derek turned and pushed the stop button making the elevator to move again. A small ride to the lobby feels like an eternity to Derek.

"You're breaking up with me to go back with her, isn't it?" Meredith whispered behind Derek.

"Meredith, your obsession with Addison has reached a high level of insanity." Derek said tiredly. "I'm breaking up because I don't want to continue with a woman who's so unstable."

"Sorry if I'm not perfect." She snapped

"I don't want a perfect girlfriend. I want a comprehensive and caring girlfriend who doesn't go crazy every time some else look at me." Derek silently thanks God when they reached the lobby. He quickly exits the elevator without a back glance at Meredith.

* * *

Although he had planned to go home, Derek changed his mind and went to Joe's. He really needed a drink or several drinks. He does not even cared if he ends up drunk at the end of the evening. Once at Joe's, he headed to the counter and found the only place available, next to a woman with a nice back and beautiful hair.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" He asked with his Mcdreamy smile.

"No." She replied without taking her eyes off her magazine.

"Dr. Shepherd, what can I get you?" Joe asked.

"The usual." A few seconds later Joe returned with his double scotch, single malt.

"Thanks Joe." Derek finished his glass with a gulp. "Another one."

"Bad day?" The bartender asked.

"Bad day, bad everything." He replied bitterly.

"Can I have a refill, please?"

"Of course." Joe prepared a cocktail for the woman then put the glass in front of her, she puts her magazine aside and savored her drink once she finished and she sighed with satisfaction.

"It seems to be a very good drink." Derek said.

"It is." She smiled.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing alone in a bar?"

"Why do men believe that a lonely woman comes in a bar to be hit on?"

"I'm not hitting on you, I just want...Never mind." He said tiredly. "I don't even want to talk; I just want to get drunk and forgot."

"Forget about what or who?" She asked after a few seconds.

"I thought that we weren't supposed to talk?"

She shrugged. "I'm curious."

"First of all I want to forget today. I want to forget that my life is...I've no word to describe my life. I feel so lifeless, I'm a doctor and I save lives every day but I can't even save mine."

"You're sick?"

"No, it's a metaphor."

"Oh. And you think the alcohol will help you to forget."

"Do you have another solution? I am open to any suggestions."

* * *

**Reviews...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**A/N: Thanks to each and everyone of you who reviews after each chapters, I really love you XOXO.**

**I know I should focus on my other story and I would this weekend.**

* * *

"I'm not going to have sex with you, Derek." Addison said, resuming reading her magazine.

"Who said anything about having sex?"

Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "You have a reputation of picking up girls in bars, but I'm immunized against your Mcdreamy charm. You ain't getting lucky, tonight."

"I did it once and with everything going on in my life I don't plan to do it anytime soon."

Addison closed her magazine and looked at him. "You want to talk about it."

"With you?" Derek chuckled drily. "No thank you. You're the last person I want to talk about it with."

"Why not? I mean we're friends, right and friends share their secrets to each other."

"We're friends? Since when are we friends? When did we decide that? You're not my friend, you're nothing to me." Addison felt hurt by his words but she tried to hide it with a force smile.

"My god when did you become the king of passive agressiva? Are you having your menstruation period?"

"Addison! No!" He said with disgust.

"So you tell me why are you in such foul mood?"

"No one told you that curiosity kills cat."

Addison completely ignored him. "So I have to guess by myself." She drummed her fingers against the counter deep in thought. "Let me think, hmm. Did you kill a patient?"

"Addison, I'm not in the mood to play."

"Someone stole you favorite flannel shirt."

"Joe, can I have the bottle please?"

"It must be worse than I thought." Derek filled his glass and he tossed back his Scotch. "My third guess is Meredith."

"Bingo! You got the privilege to shut your mouth."

Addison looked at him with pity and sadness. What could have done Meredith for a man like Derek - who is always responsible and distinguished - wants to finish a whole bottle of Scotch?

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Derek asked.

"How am I looking at you?"

"With pity, I don't need your pity, I'm fine. Even if my attitude doesn't show it, I've never felt better since a long time."

"If you say so." Addison said unconvinced.

"Do you want a glass?" He asked showing the bottle.

"No thank you, I love my liver."

"Come on, it's not funny to drink alone."

"Do you really need to drink?"

"Yes."

Addison sighed. "I forgot that alcohol is everyone's best friend here."

"At least he is loyal and never disappoint."

"Okay, one glass then I'll go. Hope that I don't regret it later."

"Don't worry, you won't regret it."

* * *

The sunlight poured in through the window, Derek shuts his eyes against the light filtering in it, he turned and reached at the other side of the bed but found it empty but the sheets beside him were still warm so she couldn't have been gone long. Suddenly, he heard a sound of someone throwing up coming from the bathroom; Derek climbed out of the bed and crossed the bathroom over to the pitiful Addison half leaning into, half clutching the toilet in front of her in her underwear. Derek kneels next to her and holds her hair.

"Are you okay?" He said after some times while rubbing her back.

"Do I look okay to you?" Addison snapped. Derek found it funny to watch Addison throwing up; he had never seen her like this. Meredith has often been in this state; he can't count how many times that he had found himself in this position with her, after a drunken night. But Addison was never a heavy drinker so it really surprised him that she has been able to drink so much the previous night.

"I think I just threw all my organs, I feel so numb." She complained.

"You're exaggerating."

She pushed Derek angrily. "Leave me alone."

"You want some water and aspirin."

"I just want to die in peace." She groaned.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, you just have a little hangover. Come on I'll help you get back to bed." Addison rose slowly, and leaned on Derek's arm and headed to the bedroom.

Addison sat on the bed and began to rub her temples. "What happened last night?"

Derek sat next to her. "You don't remember?"

"Will I be asking if I remembered what happened?"

"I'm very offended that you don't remember. Last night was great, one of the best in my life."

Addison's head snapped up. "You mean that we... we..." Addison stuttered.

Derek nodded seriously. "You don't really remember."

"Tell me you're joking, tell me it's a joke." Addison asked with trembling voice. Derek shook his head as answer.

She crawled into the bed then put her head under a pillow. "Oh My God!" Derek could hear Addison's muffled voice said. "No, No, No, No, No, No, No." She repeated like a mantra.

Derek's amusement turned to offence. "Is it so horrible to have sex with me?"

"Yes!" She pulled the pillow and looked at Derek with anger. "Are you crazy or what? I do not want to be the dirty mistress." She sat and looked shock. "My God, I am a dirty mistress; it really is a horrible position to be I know what it feels like to be betrayed. How could you let things go so far between?"

"Addie..." Derek touched one of her foot but she jerked from his touch.

"Don't you dare Addie me and don't touch me! Haven't you had enough last night?"

Derek felt his headache worsen. "Addison be quiet, please."

"How can you tell me to be quiet? How can you keep your calm in such a situation? You have no remorse. You just cheated on Meredith and you don't feel ashamed, that's how you'd react the next day that you cheated on me?"

"Addison, stop talking and listen to me!" Derek snapped. "Nothing happens between us."

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing happens between us." Derek repeated.

"Nothing at all, are you sure? You're not lying just to make me happy."

"I've other ways to make you happy." He smiled but received a dead glare from Addison. "I swear it's true, we don't have sex we only sleep in the same bed." Addison threw the pillow on Derek with anger but he easily catches it.

"Idiot, why making me believe otherwise?"

"It's funny."

"Then how do we find ourselves in our underwear?"

"It's not comfortable to sleep in our working clothes." Addison walked on all fours, towards Derek and sat beside him.

"I've never been so relief in my entire life. Don't get me wrong Derek, sex with you has always been great, I might be an adulterous bitch but I'll never sleep with someone else's boyfriend."

"Meredith and I broke up, last night." Addison looked at him with wide eyes. "Well let's say, it was me who broke up with her.

Addison heart began to accelerate, "You broke up with her, you? You took the initiative to willingly break up with Meredith. I never thought I'll see the day. The end of the Mcdreamy, epic, golden couple. I hope it has nothing to do with me. "

Derek smiled at her. "No, it's not because of you." Addison was surprise by the feeling of disappointment she felt. "It's because of many things but you're not one of them."

"Are you sure you've took the right decision?"

"Yes, I don't regret it. It's the best decision I ever made. Today I feel free, relieved and happy."

"Whoa, things have changed since the last time I was here, when I left you couldn't imagine your life without her and now ... Maybe you can try ..."

"No, it's been long since we weren't on the same page."

"Derek, you should try to work out things with her. I'm not telling you to try like you did with me, but try sincerely. If you let her go you'll regret it, you love her, right? "

"Everyone loves Meredith, almost everyone, but I'm not in love with her."

"Why were you drowning your sorrow last night, if you are as happy as you said?"

"I was not drowning my sorrow; it was a break-up celebration." Derek looked at her suspiciously. "I thought you don't remember anything."

"I don't, the last thing I remember is accepted a glass of Scotch from you, and by the way how did I end up drinking more than one?"

"You're not so immunized against my Mcdreamy charm."

"How did we get here?"

"Joe called a taxi for us, as I did not want to go all the way to the trailer you suggested that I stay here."

"It's incredible. I'm here since a few days and I've already ended up drunk and in bed with you." Derek tilted his head back and laughed. "This city is going to turn me into a slutty drunker. Stop laughing."

"Okay I'm sorry." They sat a few minutes in silence both deep in thought. "I'm sorry about last night, when I said you were nothing to me. You're my friend."

"Really? I agree that in the past we were friends, then lovers, engaged, married, divorced, enemies and till yesterday in a civilized relationship. But I don't remember having reached the friendship stage again with you."

"Addison, I don't have the courage to argue with you, it's too early for that. Besides why since you're back in town we ended up arguing every times we crossed each other path."

"Because it's what we do best after saving lives and sex."

He chuckled. "Yeah." Addison's phone started to ring; she stood and reached for it in her bag. "It's my alarm; it's time to prepare for work." Turning around, she saw Derek checking her out. "Derek, stop looking at me!"

"Sorry." He said, blushing. "I couldn't help myself; I've always loved you in black underwear. You are still very sexy and ..."

It was Addison's time to blush. "Derek, stop!"

"Okay, sorry. You want to use the bathroom first."

"Yeah." She replied heading to the bathroom. "How are you going to about your clothes, people will realize you're wearing the same as yesterday?"

"I don't really care. I'll order breakfast and a taxi for us, while you're taking your shower."

"Okay."

* * *

"Tell him you're pregnant." Christina suggested during the girls rare breakfast together.

"You're pregnant?" Lexie asked.

"No! Christina I can't lie to a guy just to keep him."

Christina shrugged. "Why not? Thousands of women do it every day."

"Not me, furthermore he will suspect when he won't see the baby coming in nine months, and I can't be pregnant because we haven't slept together for months."

"You're going to give up."

"What do you want me to do? Beg him to choose me, pick me, love me? No, I don't want to lose my dignity again."

"What have taken you to propose to live together and order him to stay away from his ex-wife, you know that guys hate to be pressured." Christina said. "By the way, don't you think it strange that he break up with you just when Satan's back, seriously? As if history repeats itself."

"He left you for her."

"No. It's my fault, I shouldn't have suggest a break, it drew us apart"

"I'm sure he'll be back. He loves you too much to live without you." Lexie said

"I hope you're right, well it's time to get ready for work."

* * *

It was no surprise that Derek and Addison came to work together, Addison asked Derek to get out of the taxi a few meters away from the hospital to prevent being seen together by someone, after a heated argument and a treat from the driver if they do not shut up, Derek flatly refused, finding her idea ridiculous. Once they reached the hospital, they took the elevator in silence.

"How's your headache?" He asked.

"Better, and you?"

"Same, it's a good thing that I don't have any surgery until the afternoon." Once they reached the second floor, the doors opened and Addison exit the elevator.

"Hey Addison." Derek called behind her; she turned and tilted her head to the side. "I'm glad you're the girl I pick up at the bar last night."

"I hope you enjoyed it because it's not going to happen again." She said before waving her fingers at him.

"We'll see." He murmured.

* * *

Derek walked in the hallway leading to his office, he could see Meredith leaning against the wall near the office's door. He wanted to turn back, but he knew he could not avoid her eternally.

"Good morning." He said when he reached her level.

"Hello Derek." He opened his office door and entered with Meredith following him inside. "I have talk to you."

Derek ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Meredith I won't change my mind."

"Look, just listen to what I have to say. You have to give us a chance to try again. You had tried with your wife after she had cheated on you and lied, I deserved another chance too.

"Meredith, trying won't chance anything. I've made a huge mistake when I gave Addison a second chance because I ended up hurting her. I do not want make the same mistake, I do not want to give you false hope..." Meredith reached up and kissed him hard on the lips but Derek doesn't return the kiss.

She slowly pulled away and watched him with teary eyes. "It's over." She felt her world crash into tiny little pieces.

"It's over, I'm sorry Meredith." Meredith looked at him one last time and left.

* * *

**A/N: So the woman was Addison, I hesitated between Rose and her,, but thought it will be better with Addison. I got the feeling that it'll not be the last time that they end up in bed together.**

**Reviews... Next Chapter maybe next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: GA is not mine**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your lovely feedback, I really appreciate it. XOXO**

**Sorry for the mistakes and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

* * *

Mark approached Derek near the board to greet him.

"Hi."

"Hi." Derek greeted back happily.

Mark stared at Derek's goofy smile with narrowed eyes. "What's wrong with you today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're wearing your 'I get lucky' expression."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Mark, I'm no wearing any expression."

"Meredith and you get laid last night, isn't it?" Mark smirk. "So you're back on track?"

"I've not spent the night with Meredith."

"With another woman then." Mark face dropped from curiosity to a shock expression. "Don't tell me that you cheated on -"

"I've not cheated on anyone. Meredith and I broke up."

"What? You and Meredith broke up?" Mark exclaimed with shock. Two nurses who were on the stairs, looked up at the two doctors with curiosity when Mark yelled. Derek sighed, the news was going to spread like wildfire. Derek turned and walked away from Mark, unfortunately he followed him.

"You and Meredith broke up?" Mark repeated behind him.

"Talk a little louder; I don't think they heard you on the moon." Derek said with sarcasm.

"Wait."

"I don't have time for this Mark."

"You know I will follow you all day and I would not stop harassing you till you don't tell me what I want to know.

Derek stopped and wait for Mark, even if it was impossible to follow him all day, Mark could be very irritating and it's true that he won't leave him alone until he satisfy his morbid curiosity

Derek crossed him arms. "What do you want to know?"

"What I want to know? I want to know why? When and how? You are the golden couple of Seattle Grace, how -"

"It's funny, that's what Addison said this morning ..."

"Addison? She has been informed of your break up before me? I'm supposed to be your best friend how dare y-...Wait a minute, you have your goofy expression and Meredith isn't the woman with whom you spent the night with and you just said that you spoke to Addison this morning and ... " Mark shook his head, what he was thinking was stupid, they would never dare, but on the other hand, both were unpredictable so they might have dared. "Don't tell me that you and Addison, please, don't tell me ..."

"Okay, I won't say anything."

"You've slept with Addison! Are you crazy or what?"

"It's not what you think. We were drunk and slept in the same bed."

"I don't believe you, you're both horny drunk. I know because in the past I've found myself in some embarrassed situations in public because of both of you. So it's impossible that you both ended up in bed without having sex."

Derek sighed. "Believe what you want, but I know what really happened. Why don't you ask Addison she will tell you the same thing?" He said before leaving his friend.

Mark still found it unbelievable that Derek and Meredith have put an end to their relationship, they had gone through so much in order to be together, it seems like they have done all this for nothing. He could not keep the news any longer for himself, he needed to share it with someone - it was not as if he will betrayed Derek, his break up with Meredith was not a secret that he has to keep - He was sure that everyone would know before lunch. He wondered with whom he can share the gossip with, he thought of Lexie, but erased this idea quickly; he does not think she will be happy with him gossiping about her sister. A few meters from him, he could see Callie, his partner in crime, leaning against the counter of the nurses' station, he walked towards her, eager to tell her what he had learned, but he stopped abruptly before he reached her. He has forgotten that Callie and he are no longer friends, because of his stupid promise he had made to Lexie. When he has accepted his girlfriend's request, he has not thought of the consequences, he has been stupid enough to think that once he got Lexie he won't need anyone. Sometimes he got the feeling that he has took the wrong decision, because even if Lexie was an incredible girl and he enjoyed spending time with her, they do not have the same complicity he had with Callie. Lexie was his girlfriend but she will never be his best friend. He sighed and turned around.

* * *

As Derek had predicted, the news of his celibacy's status spread throughout the hospital. Wherever he went, he could feel curious eyes on him. He's used of being the topic of the gossip mill, so he doesn't give a damn.

On the other hand, Addison gives a damn about everything that are being said about her. Since everyone knows that Derek and Meredith are no longer together, Addison could see and hear people talking about her, and she was not enjoying all the attention that she was getting, after all, it was not her fault if they had broken up. In need of a few minutes from the gossips, she rushed into an on call room and closed the door behind her.

"What am I doing here!?" She yelled with frustration, cursing the day she has decided to come back to Seattle.

"I don't know about you but I trying to get some sleep."

"Oh Miranda." Addison said when she saw her friend laying in a bed. "I've not seen you."

"Figures."

"I won't make any noise; I just need a few minutes." Addison started to pace while taking deep breath.

Miranda sat and watched her friend with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing go back to sleep, I don't want to disturb you."

"Too late. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Have you heard the latest headline?" Miranda shook her head. "Derek and Meredith broke up."

Miranda snorted. "About time." Addison raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't get involved in the hospital gossip but I'm not blind or deaf. I'm surprised they took so long to end their relationship.

"It's Derek who left her."

"What? Your Mcidiot ex husband had the guts to do something like that? This guy will always surprise me. Well, what your bad mood was to do with it?"

"Rumors has it that it's my fault."

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm not. They think that their break up has something to do with my return."

"They're crazy, unless you have fall into Derek's arms again."

"No!" Addison took a seat next Miranda. "It's a bis repetita. I came at Seattle, the Mcdreamy couple broke up, and everyone is pointing their fingers at me. I don't want to go through this again, I don't want to be Satan, I don't want to be the bad one, it's too hard to bear and it hurts. "

Miranda rubbed Addison's back as comfort. "Listen to me, are you Derek's wife?

"No!"

"Are you back because of him?

"No."

"Did you ask him to leave Meredith for you?"

"No."

"So it's not like the last time. The fact that they broke up while you're here it's pure coincidence."

"The rumors..."

"You're Addison Montgomery, you're above all that. I'm sure as soon as they found something more interesting to gossip about, they'll forget you."

"I hoped so." Addison said. "I'll let you sleep. Thanks for being such a great friend."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Addison wasn't sure that the rumors will fade away, even if her friend tries to convince her otherwise. Most people hate her here, some do it because they were jealous, envious and angry of her success and others because they like Meredith, so when they found an opportunity to bad mouth her, they took a great pleasure to do so.

Addison thought that the chief would found a solution to fix her problem. That's why she was in front of his office's door, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in." Addison opened the door and saw Richard and Derek.

"Richard, can I talk to you? It will only take two minutes?"

Richard nodded. "I was about to go anyway." Derek was about to stand up when Addison stopped him

."No, it has something to do with you." Richard turned to Derek and he looked at him sternly.

"I did nothing."

"Take a seat Addison and tell me what's wrong?"

"I want you to stop them."

"Stop what? Is it about a patient?"

"No, I want you to stop the rumors about me?"

"What rumors?" Derek asked.

"Don't play the fool, you know very well what I'm talking about. People is taking about me, saying that it was my fault that Derek and Dr. Grey broke up."

"You and Mered-? Why?"

"Richard, we're not here to talk about Derek's disastrous love life but about me, so will you stop the rumors about me?"

Richard sighed. "You know I can't."

"Why not? You're the chief."

"Although it would have been ideal, unfortunately being the chief doesn't give me authority on rumors and my employees' personal life, believe me I've tried it once and I still regret it. You just need to be patient."

"Can you at least put a notice on the board..."

"No Addison, I can't."

"Why don't you go back with Meredith?" Addison said to Derek. "You'll make me the happiest woman in the world."

Derek chuckled at Addison suggestion. "You are...you are asking me to go back with Meredith? You must be very desperate. Why didn't you give me the same suggestion a few years ago our divorce would have been easier. And the answer is no. Why do these rumors affect you so much?"

"Because they are not true." Addison swallowing her disappointment and gave Richard a small smile. She stood up and made her way to the door.

"The rumors will disappear in a few days." Dr. Webber said, trying to reassure her.

"If they don't I'll leave Seattle Grace.

"You can't do that you signed a contract."

"Don't tempt me." She said before leaving

"Is she serious?" Richard asked. Derek just shrugged.

* * *

In the following days, things don't return back to normal. People - especially nurses and interns - spent their time observing her every action, mainly when she was in Derek's presence. They waited to see a small action or word between Addison and Derek, which could suggest that they were more than colleagues. It became so annoying to Addison she began to avoid Derek; they don't seem to think alike because she saw him everywhere that in the end it had become too exhausting to avoid him.

"Hey." Callie greeted.

Addison looked up from her patients charts and gave her a small smile. "Hey."

"You look tired"

"Yeah, I'm going to rest in a little while."

"Are you up for a girl night?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"We will decide tonight."

"Okay." She puts the chart at their respective place. "Anything will be good as long as I don't spend one more night alone at the hotel."

"Poor girl." Callie said with fake sadness. "I've an idea, why don't you come to live with me."

"With you?"

"I have a spare room. My apartment isn't a palace but it's charming and welcoming, it's will be fun to have a flat mate."

"It's an interesting idea; I'll think about it and give you an answer by tomorrow."

"Sure."

Once in the on call room, Addison sat on a bed, leaned against the wall, brought her knees up her chin and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open, but she felt too lazy to see who it was.  
"Oh, you're here." Addison opened one eye and saw Derek. "I did not know you were here, I'll find another-"

"Don't go, there are enough beds for us."

"Are you sure?" He asked, closing the door. "I mean, you've done so much effort to avoid me these passed days, it will be a waste if-"

Addison watched him with wide eyes. "You've noticed."

"It is impossible not to notice when you rushed away everything you saw me or make sure we're never alone in a room."

Addison tapped bed beside her. "Sorry about that."

"No need to justify yourself, I understand." Derek said as he sat next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm tired and you?"

"Same. I spent over four hours in the operating room."

"How does it go?"

"The patient doesn't survive."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you've done everything you can."

"Thank you, what you're excuse for being so tired."

Addison sighed. "Most of my patients have decided to give birth today; I spent the day with my hands in vaginas."

"It mustn't have been very pleasant."

"No. I'm not complained after all it's part of my job. But I had to make six deliveries today, can you imagine?" She said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "I know I'm the best and it's almost a privilege to have me as doctor, but I'm more interested to do surgeries than-"

"I miss your rambling." He said in the middle of her ramblings.

Addison stopped and frowned at him. "Really? Of all the qualities that I've, that's the only thing you miss about me."

"No, I miss your smile, your mouth." His gaze looked down to her mouth before looking back at her eyes. "Your lips, your tongue, your..."

"Okay, I think that's enough!" She said pushing Derek a little. "I know that we're in the on call room and everyone get horny every time they stepped in, but I'm actually here to use it for its real purpose which is to relax. So keep your charm and Mcdreamy smile away from me."

"As you wish."

"Music to my ears." They both remained silence and looked straight ahead.

"I miss your hair." Derek said after a few seconds, Addison tilted her head to the side and at him with surprise. "I've always love you hair, but I love it better now it's very sensual."

"I miss your hair too." Addison smiled. "It's very George Clooney, except he's more talented than you, richer. sexier..."

"Okay, I get it."

"Anything else that you miss about me." She asked curiously.

"I miss many things but I'm not sure if you want to hear them."

"Let me decide."

"I miss your hands." He took her left hand, to his surprise she didn't pull away and started to caress it. Addison's breathe quicken and her heart did a funny thing,

"I've always love to touch them." He murmured. "They look fragile and ordinary, but they can do magic, either in the OR or in a bedroom. They -"

Out of the blue Addison grabbed his scrub and kissed him hard on the lips, he was startled by her action but eventually kiss her back. Moments later they changed position, Derek found himself on top of Addison, their kiss became more intense and hot, Derek's hand found his way under Addison's top scrub, which she encouraged with a moan, he was about remove the clothes, when they heard a pager went off.

Both of them cursed and they reluctantly pulled apart and stared at each other. Addison heart was beating insanely fast and she wanted to kiss him again.

Derek reached for his pager and sighed. "It's not mine."

Addison pushed Derek a little and reached for her pager which she switched it off with frustration. "I've to go."

"Another baby to deliver."

"I hope not." She climbed down the bed and tried to put some order in her messy hair and clothes.

"Addison..."

"Not now Derek." She said before leaving.

* * *

Derek spent the rest of the day in a foul mood, it was difficult for him to concentrate, because he can't stop thinking about Addison. He did not understand why she has thrown herself at him, he was not complaining - it was always a pleasure to kiss Addison - but he wanted to know why she did it. Derek wanted to talk to her but she did everything possible to avoid him.

When the time came for him to leave, he resigned himself to go back to his trailer without having had the opportunity to see Addison, but just when he was about to enter the elevator, he received a message on his phone, which brought a smile on his lips.

_2nite 9, at my hotel. A_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review this story. XOXO**

**Sorry for the mistakes**

**After this chap, the story will go on hiatus for two month.**

* * *

Addison woke up and shifted on the soft bed. When she raised her head to look next to her, she saw Derek smirking face.

"Oh God." She groaned, Addison dropped her head on her pillow and sighed. "Please, tell me we were drunk and we just slept in the same bed." Addison opened her eyes and saw Derek smiled.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"You want me to lie to you?"

Addison turned on her back. "Oh my God, how could that have happened?"

"You want details." Addison sat down, took her pillow and started to hit Derek. "Stop! What's wrong with you?" Addison stopped but decided it made her feel good and started to hit him again.

"Stop!" Derek pulled the pillow from her hand and drops it on the floor.

Addison groaned with frustration. "How could I sleep with you?"

His eyes widened in fake horror. "You wound me."

Addison rolled her eyes. "You know very well what I mean, after everything that...How did we?...It's your fault."

"My fault?"

"You shouldn't have come here."

"If I remembered correctly, it was you who asked me to come, it is you who jumped into my arms as soon as you opened the door without even giving me time to speak, and it's still you who kissed me when we were in the on call room." Addison crossed her arms and pouted stubbornly. "Listen, it was you who took the initiative in everything that occurred yesterday, so don't dare say that it was my fault."

"You could have said no." She said, refusing to feel guilty.

"Why? It's not every day a beautiful woman throws herself at me, furthermore you're impossible to resist."

"Flattery will lead you nowhere."

"Last night, I didn't need flattery." Derek smirked.

"It was a mistake, a huge mistake."

"Why?"

"Why? You're asking me why?"

"Yeah, it's not as if we had done something wrong, we are two willing and single adults, and we've hurt no one."

Addison lies on her back again. "You don't understand."

"Make me understand."

"How? How can I go that Derek? I don't even know why it was so easy for me to fall into bed with you again. You're my ex-husband for Pete's sake, there are so many issues between us. It's so wrong." Her frowns furrowed in confusion. "Why are you so calm?"

"Because I don't regrets anything, you're right things are not perfect between us, but water has flowed under the bridge since the last time Addison."

"Yeah but -"

"Stop freaking out, you ended in bed with me, so what? It was just sex."

"Just sex?"

"Yes, we wanted each other. It's not like we're going to get back together or something. It was only a one-night stand, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, Yeah." Addison agreed hurriedly. "Of course, only a one-night stand."

"So, stop dramatizing. When we left this hotel room, everything will get back to normal."

* * *

When Addison arrived at the hospital, she went straight into the locker room to put on her scrub. She can't stop thinking about her night with Derek, she didn't understand what had pushed her to sleep with him, and it was not as if she still has feeling for him. What most surprised her was her feeling when Derek said that they'll never have sex again, she has feel disappointed instead of happy.

"Hello!" Callie said when she opened the locker room's door.

"Hi."

"Thank you for yesterday."

"I'm sorry for cancelling our girl night at the last minute."

"Don't worry about it, I guess you had something more important to do. We will do it another time."

"I've been thinking about your proposition, I accept to be your roommate."

"Really? It's great." Callie said, Addison was about to put on her top scrub when Callie rushed forward to give her a hug.

"I can start bringing some of my clothes tonight, if you agree." Addison suggested when Callie pulled away. "I would spend the night at the apartment and we could have a girl's night."

"Yeah. You'll see, living together will be great."

"I'm sure." Callie leaned against the lockers with crossing arms and watched Addison dressing dress with curiosity.

"By the way, why did you ditch me last night?"

Addison's cheeks flushed. "An emergency at the hospital."

"Hmm." Callie nodded. "What kind of emergency?"

"One of my patients had complications." Addison said avoiding her gaze, while continuing to get dressed.

"Okay, then can you explain to me why you have a hickey on your right breast."

"What?" Addison asked, she quickly removed her top, to check in the little mirror in her locker. "I'll kill him."

"Care to explain." Callie asked with an amused expression.

Addison puts her top back and looked at her friend with reddened cheeks. "It's not what you think."

"Really?"

"Okay, it's what you think but I did ... okay, it's just...I kind of...I slept with Derek." Addison finally confessed. Addison silently began to count...5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"You what!?" Callie exclaimed.

Addison looked up at her friend's expression, and was surprised to see curiosity instead of anger. "I slept with Derek."

"Yes, I heard you the first time but ..." Callie sat on a bench. "Okay, I want all the details, I want to know everything."

"There's nothing to tell. I wanted him, he wanted me and we slept together. That's all."

"No, that's not all. I want to know how it's started, who -"

"Me." Addison sat on the bench and sighed. "Don't ask me why I did this; I'll be unable to answer. I only know that yesterday when we were in the on call the room - nothing happened there." Addison said when her friend raised an eyebrow. "Any way, having him next to me, the way he spoke to me, his smile, his smell and...All these things combined have driven me crazy."

"Derek and You." Callie murmured. "Will you get back together?"

"No, it was just one night stand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we have satisfied our hunger for each other, it'll never happen again."

* * *

Throughout the day, Addison did her little game, which is avoiding Derek at any cost. It worked perfectly till she comes face to face with Derek in front of an elevator.

"Dr. Montgomery." He greeted.

"Dr. Shepherd." She greeted back.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh please, I'm an expert at avoiding people, so I know when someone's avoiding me." The elevator's doors opened and Derek entered when he turned, he saw that Addison was still outside. "You're not coming."

"I'll wait for the next."

"You can very well use this one, I won't bite." Addison reluctantly slides into the elevator and stood as far as possible from Derek.

"Which floor?"

"Fifth." She answered

"What a coincidence, I'm going there too." He pressed the button and the elevator began to move. "How's your day?"

"Great, and yours?"

"Same." Addison crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently. "You're nervous."

"I'm not; do I have a reason to be nervous?"

"None." The seconds seemed like hours for Addison, and the fact that there's always a sexual tension in Seattle Grace's elevators is into helping. "I don't want it to be just a one night stand."

Addison turned her head so fast that she was surprised she did not break any bones. "What?"

"Sex between us, I don't want the last night to be the last time."

Her mouth turned to a goldfish imitation. "B-but...I...you..." Addison stuttered.

"I know what I said but I lied. Yesterday was great, I had forgotten how much I love having sex with you and I want you. You don't know how much I'm retained myself from taking you against the wall right now."

"Derek stop, I don't want to hear you anymore."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"You just broke up with Meredith, you want to use me as a rebound. I won't be second best, go find someone else."

Derek shook his head. "It has nothing to do with Meredith and I don't want someone else. I want you, I want to continue to sleep with you. I want a friend with benefits relationship."

His proposition shot her concentration all to hell. Her eyes opened wide. "What?"

"No-strings attached."

"No-strings attached?" She repeated.

"Yeah." The doors opened, but no one moved.

"I don't know if I want to-"

"I'm not forcing you to accept, just think about it before giving me an answer." He said before he exits the elevator.

* * *

"I prepared a dish; I hope that it will be delicious." Lexie said while putting the plate on the table in front of Mark.

"Anything you do is always delicious." Mark said.

"That's nice." Lexie said before giving Mark a quick peck on his lips. They were about to eat when Meredith appeared.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." She went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

"You want to join us?"

"Thank you Lex, but I'm not hungry."

Lexie sighed watching her sister go. "It's so sad to see her like that."

"She'll get over it."

"Why don't you talk to Derek and ask him to reconsider his decision regarding his relationship with Meredith?"

"Oh no, our friendship has really suffered the last time that I get involved in his love life."

"Things are different. I think that you've done a great job when you slept with Addison because they were not meant for each other. "

Mark dropped his fork and stared angrily at Lexie. "How can you say that?"

"They're incompatible."

"You don't know that."

"You're right, but if they were made for each other, they'll be still married. Derek and Meredith are made for each other. They were happy together."

"Really because since I know your sister I can't say I've ever seen her happy, even when she is with Derek."

"You're wrong."

"Maybe you're going to make me regret what I'm about to say, for the meantime I don't give a damn. Meredith is a good woman but she's always unhappy and depressed, she never enjoyed what life has to offer, she prefers to play the martyr."

"It's a horrible thing to say."

"I'm not forcing you to believe me; I'm only giving my point of view. She has been fortunate enough to have a man who gave up everything for her, and she didn't enjoy what she had. Someday she wants him and the next day she doesn't want him, love is not a game, she can't act like that. If Derek has dumped her, it's completely her fault. "

"I want you to go." Lexie said angrily.

"I understand." He stood. "I know that Meredith is your sister, but you've to stop considering her as a victim. Good by Lexie." He turned and left.

* * *

As soon as Derek arrived at the trailer in the evening, he drops his bag on the table and began to prepare dinner. Derek loved his solitude but sometimes it made him sad to live alone in the middle of nowhere, with no one to talk to and spend time with. His phone made a soft burring noise indicating an incoming call; he pressed the send button without looking at the caller's name.

"Hello."

"Okay." He did not ask who it was because he knew very well who was talking to him.

"Okay." He answered back.

"But before we begin, we must establish some rules."

"Okay."

"Nobody should be aware of our little arrangement."

"Okay."

"This relationship will have a limited duration."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow, goodbye." Derek smiled and hung up his phone, maybe he will no longer be alone in the trailer.

* * *

**I was kidding about the hiatus, see you next week*Wink***


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: GA is not mine**

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, they makes my day :) XOXO**

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

"Come in." Meredith called; she changed her position and leaned back against the headbed.

Lexie poked her head in. "Good morning, Am I bothering you?"

"No, you may come." Lexie entered and closed the door behind her.

"I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks, that's very nice of you." Lexie handed the coffee to his sister and sat beside her. Meredith drank a sip and sighed.

"Why do you bring coffee for me instead of Mark?"

"He didn't stay last night. We had a little disagreement."

"About what?"

Lexie shook her head. "I don't want to annoy you with that."

"Come on, you can tell your big sister."

"First of all, promise me you're not going to get angry."

"I promise."

"I kind of ask him to talk to Derek and try to persuade him to give a second chance at your relationship. But he gets angry, saying he doesn't want to get involve."

"Why did you ask him to do that?"

"Because you're so unhappy and seeing you like that make me sad."

Meredith smiled. "It's nice of you, but it's my problem you should never have asked Mark to do this."

"I know, but..."

"Derek is very important person for Mark, he considered him more like a brother than a friend. After Addison's drama, he made a lot of effort to convince Derek to forgive him and to become his friend again, so you have to understand him when he says that he doesn't want to interfere in Derek's love life, he didn't want to risk losing his friendship again."

"That's what he told me but we have to do something Meredith, you can't stay like that." Meredith took Lexie hand and squeezes it.

"Derek and I, it's over. It hurts me to admit it but it's really over. It won't be easy for me to get over him because he was my Mcdreamy but everything will be okay, I'll be unhappy for a little while but I'll be okay. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, after all he is not the only guy in the world. Someday I'll meet someone who will really be Mcmine, Derek never really belonged to me, he was someone else's man, I stole him from her. "

"You can't say that, you don't force him to divorce."

"No, but I encouraged him to cheat on his wife with me, anyway, he was never mine so it's normal if I've lost him."

* * *

"Good morning." Callie greeted with a sleepy voice when she entered into the kitchen.

"Hello, you want coffee I just made some." Addison was sitting at the table, drinking coffee while flipping through a magazine.

Callie went to the coffee machine and filled a cup. "Can you tell me what time you woke up? You're already dressed for work."

"The same time as usual. If you don't want to be late, you should start to get dressed."

"Let me wake up first, and I need at least two cups of coffee for that."

"You're not a morning person."

"And you're too bright and shine in the morning."

"It's always raining here, someone has to bring a bit of sunshine here and that person is me." Addison said pointing at her.

"Hmm. You're happy today, care to tell me why?"

"I'm not happier than usual."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to say."

"Okay, don't say anything but I'd know sooner or later, I know everything. Okay, it's time for me to go get ready, wait for me and we go together."

"Of course."

Half an hour later, Callie was ready and the girls left the apartment to go to work. Once in the hallway, they came across Mark also leaving his apartment.

"Addison, what are you doing here?" He asked with a perplexed expression.

"That's your way of greeting people in the morning."

"Sorry." Mark murmured. "I'm just surprised to see you here, good morning ladies."

"Good morning." Addison said while Callie just nodded.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I live with Callie, we're roommates."

"Really? Good. So we're neighbors now."

"I don't know you lived next door."

"Callie doesn't tell you -"

"No, I must admit that we never talk about you, they only talk about interesting things."

"Very funny. Are you going to the hospital? I can drive you there."

"No thank you, we'll take a taxi." Callie grabbed Addison's wrist and started to walk, but Mark followed them.

"You know how hard it is to find a taxi at rush hour Callie. Furthermore, I'm only proposing to share a car, there's nothing wrong with that. I promise I would be myself and I won't speak of sensitive subjects. "

Addison looked at Callie who sighed and nodded. "Okay."

As he had promised Mark did not say a word during the trip, but as it was Mark so it does not last.

"So Addison, how are things since you came back?"

"Everything is fine."

"Things are different compared to the last time..."

"No sensitive subjects." Addison interrupted.

"Sorry."

"And you, how are you?"

"Well, my life's great. I have money, a great job, I am beautiful, intelligent, everyone admires me..."

"You're so vain. There're things that will never change. How's your girlfriend? Little Grey, right?"

"Lexie. She's fine..." He paused."...I think."

Callie and Addison looked at each other. "Trouble in Paradise." The redhead asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"How will she react when she learns that you have driven us to work?" Callie asked, it was the first time she spoke since they were in the car.

"Why should she know?"

"So it won't be a problem for her that you're in a car with two women that you have with sex with in the past."

"As long as we do nothing wrong."

"I must admit I'm surprised she didn't order you not to talk to Addison."

"I don't need his approval to make friends with anyone." He said with an irritated voice.

"In that case, why did you stop being friends with me?"

"With you it's different, try to understand Callie."

"Believe me, I tried to understand, but I didn't. Do you Addie?"

"Not at all. If a guy asks me to choose between him and my friends, I would find it childish."

"I'm trying to build a strong relationship with Lexie. If today you're no longer part of my life, it's mostly because she knows that we were sex buddies. "

"So what? We were also friends. Does she really think we would have continued to sleep together while you're dating her? You know what, it's you that she doesn't trust you but because she thinks you're unable to stay faithful to her, otherwise she would never have asked you such a thing."

"I'm very capable to be faithful."  
"Oh pleaaase, you won't know faithfulness even if it hits you hard on the face. You can't stop hitting on anything with a skirt. It's really no wonder..." Their arguments went on until they reached the hospital, making Addison regretting her decision to travel with them.

"Next time, I would take a taxi." Addison murmured to herself.

* * *

The day started greatly for Derek, he woke up in a good mood and he was impatient to see Addison. He knew that a discussion with Addison is not always easy and but he was ready to accept anything as long as they ended up in bed. Around eleven o'clock, Derek took the elevator to the roof to join Addison, only she chooses a place like that for a meeting. When he reached the top, he saw Addison who was admiring the view through a view finder.

"You still like view finders."

"I have no reason to hate them. You're late."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You want to talk."

Addison sighed. "After your yesterday's proposition - which took me by surprise - I've well-considered it. Even if it's crazy and there are many negatives among the many plusses of having sex with you again, I accept. But we can't begin without some rules, I've made a list."

"I accept the conditions."

"How can you accept? I've not say anything yet."

"I don't care, I accept."

Addison pulled out a paper from her coat pocket and handed it to him. "These are the rules, read them carefully before giving me an answer."

"Why are you so formal about that?"

"I'm not being formal just read the damn list."

"You want me to read it now?"

"Why it's too difficult to understand for you?" Derek leaned against the wall and began to read the list.

_ is NOT a relationship, it's just SEX!_

_ feeling for each other_

_ jealousy_

_ going out together and no gifts_

_ staying over_

_ of the parts begins to date someone else, it time to call it off._

_ kiss or make out session outside the bedroom or we can call room or any places suitable to have sex._

_ is a private affair, NO ONE should know about it_

_ sex should be fun and good_

_ is NOT a relationship, it's just SEX!_

"Why are the first and tenth the same?" Derek asked, folding the paper before putting it in his pocket.

"Just to make sure that you understand."

"I understand. It will be just mind-blowing sex without the feeling, I have nothing against it."

"You've something to add."

"Just one thing. When do we start?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "You have something to add to the list."

"No, I completely agree with everything you've written."

"Well, we can start this evening." A smile spread on Derek's face when he heard this. "I've to go back to the hotel to take my things."

"Where are you going?"

"At Callie's place."

"Won't it be easier for us if you stay at the hotel?"

"It's not as if we're going to be together every night Derek, furthermore you can afford to pay a hotel room from time to time."

"Or we can go to the trailer?"

"No. See you after work." Addison said before leaving.

* * *

"Derek and I have started a friend with benefits relationship." Addison and her two friends were having lunch in the canteen when she announced the news.

Miranda stared at Addison with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Oh my God, this is huge." Callie chuckled. This is why you were too happy this morning." Callie and Miranda looked at each other then started to laugh. Addison narrowed her eyes, she hated being laughed at. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry but it's so funny, furthermore it'll never work." Callie said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I completely agree." Miranda said.

"Why?" Addison asked.

"The fact it's Derek and you is good reason enough." Callie answered.

"It ridiculous, Derek and I are two single and responsible adults-

"Who have been married, there is too much history between you." Miranda explained. "You'll never be able to separate sex and feelings."

"Of course I could, I don't love Derek."

"Listen Addie, I am your friend, and I only want what is good for you. If you want a sex buddy that's your choice, because you are allowed to have fun but don't choose Derek. Because even if you believe that you're strong you'll end up with a broken heart."

"Callie, he won't break my heart. Moreover, I made a list and -"

"You say that now, but ..."

"I won't change my mind." Addison said stubbornly.

"Okay, at least protect your little heart, because this relationship isn't going to be as perfection as you think, because at the end in the end he will leave you for a Grey, believe me I've done experience.

After lunch, Addison left her friends to go back to work, while Callie and Miranda continue to discuss.

"This girl is really stubborn."

"She took her decision; we can do nothing about it. Do you think she's still in love?"

Miranda sighed. "I don't know, I don't understand what the women see in him to drive them crazy."

"He has nice hair."

"Yes, but no brain. Perhaps it due to all these products he puts in his hair."

"What will we do about Addison?"

"Nothing. But we'll have a little chat with Derek."

"We have to find him"

"I'll page him."

After waiting about ten minutes near an examination room, Callie and Miranda saw Derek approaching them.

"Dr. Bailey, you've paged me. Is it for a consultation?" He asked.  
Miranda opened the exam room and mentioned to Derek to enter. "There's nobody here." Derek turned and saw the two women with folded arms, standing in front of the only exit available.

"What's wrong?"

"We know about Addison and you." Callie said.

"What are you talking about?"

Miranda said. "We're talking about your little arrangement with Addison."

"What doing on between Addison and I is-"

"It concerns us because Addison is our friend, and we care for her."

"We aren't here to change your mind, because we know that you are both just too stubborn to see that it's is a huge mistake. But we are here to warn you." Miranda approached Derek, suddenly feeling threatened by her so he took one step back.

"I'm not afraid of you." He said courageously.

"You should be, because I am very protective towards people that I care for. So if you hurt Addison as the last time, I swear I'll make sure that your Mcdreamy face becomes Mcnightmare."

"And I'll make break very bones of your body and even the best orthopedic surgeon won't be able do anything for you, do you understand?"

Derek gulped. "Yes."

"Well, you can go now." Derek rushed to the exit without looking back.

* * *

As soon as they reached the hotel room, Derek attacked her lips, giving a desperate but slow kisses, parted her lips with his own drawing his tongue inside. She moaned and pulled him as close as possible; Derek grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. He was only aware of one thing her smooth and her slender body pressed against him and the taste of her but he wanted more, he wanted the feeling of her flesh against his. Addison struggled with his shirt, yanking it free at his waist, pulling the buttons open as quickly as she could, after that she reached for the buckle of his belt to open it then does the same with the zip of his trouser, within seconds Derek found himself naked in front of her.

"One of us is overdress." Derek murmured against Addison's lips. His hands blindly reached for her dress's zip, the dress slide down Addison's body then Derek get rid of her underwear. Without any warning, his arms grabbed and lifted her in one motion in his arms without effort. Derek carried her towards the bed and lower her on it, she lay on her back, with her on the top. His mouth moved lower to kiss the line of her jaw, her neck, her breasts then her lips again. He could not wait longer, his knees pulled hers apart, position himself at her entrance and pushed into her. She was tight all around him, he moved slowly at first but Addison wrapped her legs around his hips, her ankles crossed at the small of his back drawing him farther inside. She digged her nails into his body, urging him to move rapidly. He felt his climax built through his body as he pushed one last time into her, her orgasm followed quickly after.

* * *

**Reviews...**


End file.
